User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09
User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09/Archive Hello It's Marcus if you wanna find older discussions check the arcive! Marcus Villanova 22:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Drabo will put all his enemies behind bars. You, Villanova, are no friend of Drabo. HAIL DOORIAN! Drabo13 09:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I like how you act like your royality and say all hail Doorian and act like your all bad ass and stuff. But the real thing is... your not. Oh and what's up with you being muslim and racist i don't understand? Marcus Villanova 22:14, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Marcus Villanova 20:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oi Villi Oi Villi its um uh you know Joseph Yorn this is obviously my page um yupp so i was just wondering how are you? Orderofnovgorod 00:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) LASUPAC is a good idea mate Orderofnovgorod 13:09, April 17, 2010 (UTC) yea i wnted to make it for a long time i was busy making the logo tho.Marcus Villanova 16:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Campagin Poster Can you please make a campaign poster for me? Pierlot McCrooke 18:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Check the LLCP page "Elcect M.V. and P.C." but do you want a Solo poster also what kind?Marcus Villanova 21:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) User page Your user page states that it's possible to steal the money belonging to the somebody you know the name of. Curious... And very interesting indeed! If that was real world, then I would be mister X for you from now on. But hey! That's not how it works, actually. :-) SjorskingmaWikistad 18:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I know that!Marcus Villanova 21:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Gone You maye think we are gone... but you couldn't be more off! Hessel Doorian has entered the political arene, so the Lovians should prepare themselves for some old-school lynching. We will unleash hell upon leftists, socialists and communists. HELL!!! Not to mention all non-whites and race traitors. Times are going to change, rapidly. We are on the eve of a glorious revolution. I salute you, Drabo13 11:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) PS: I am dead serious. We will either succeed, or die trying. Write THAT in your pathetic little newspapers... Drabo13 11:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Drabo is hereby blocked (see his talk page). I wish you all not to react to his racist shouts. He does not deserve our attention. 15:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanx Thanx for the support, I know that with the current situation things are getting out of hand, but in essence we aren't that extremist. We only want to defend our cause, and the only way is to campaign, campaign, campaign. It is just sad, that other parties use their posters to spread evil words about us! Jon Johnson 19:36, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I know i hate people who are so easily affened.Marcus Villanova 19:37, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The communism from Yuri and Alyssa is peaceful Pierlot McCrooke 19:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC)\ :::Agreed! I like that and I like leftism just i perfer -- as you know-- Center Leftism.Marcus Villanova 19:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I beg to differ: communis is NEVER peaceful. It has a hidden agenda, trust me. You choose not to see it, and when you will finally realise it, it will already be to late. ArminBlanche 19:41, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I hope you think 'my communism' is as peaceful as theirs (Yuri and Alyssa)? :::::@Marcus: and infact: we don't want to offend anyone Jon Johnson 19:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know AB your Dooian.Marcus Villanova 19:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Every communism that comes of Yuris party is peaceful Pierlot McCrooke 19:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thats what i meantMarcus Villanova 19:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) 1000 today was my 1000th edit!Marcus Villanova 22:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Good work :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News VI |} : 07:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Sports Could you do me a favour and write a small piece in your newspaper about the LFF? It is a federation for the sport fencing. You know, with the swords and all! Thanks in advance, BastardRoyale 15:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm the un-offical LSCA Commisioner but if you want... I'll make you a deal You broaden the LFF page and make it all offical and stuff and i'll admit it in the LSCA and write an awesome article about it. Deal? Marcus Villanova 21:09, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Deal! Thanks man, your the best. ;-) BastardRoyale 14:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Idea about the world cup Hi Marcus, I saw you've made a lot of sports articles on this site so I thought you might like to help with a project I was thinking about. I was wondering if Lovia could be involved in the World Cup somehow (obviously, not in the real one because they've already chosen the teams) but maybe we could set up a second World Cup for the 32 teams that didn't quite make it past the qualifiers, and include Lovia as a thirty-second. The downside would be of course all the teams would be useless but it would still be fun to do. Interested? Semyon Edikovich 19:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Humm sounds interesting as you see i'm the only one who cares about sports around here, but might BRoyal and you also want to help thats fine. Well this project will obviosly take alot of time so i suggest that we start the page soon and make it all nicey-nice. Marcus Villanova 21:12, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'll make a page as soon as I can think of a name for the tournament. Got any ideas? I already made a list of the teams. Semyon Edikovich 08:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :FIFA World Tourmament... All I ask for is that San Marino is in the tournament You can pick the rest also I think it should be 16 teams 4 groups of 4. 8 teams in the play offs and so on. Marcus Villanova 13:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I think we should do it exactly like the World Cup, except obviously different teams. So as thirteen teams from Europe qualified we should have thirteen teams as well. Also, not that I mind, but why do you want San Marino? Semyon Edikovich 14:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: San Marino is my favorite country though i live in THE USA i love it beacuse it's the world's oldest republic and is very beautiful... I'm watching the world cup right now Argentina vs. Nigera Argentina is winning... So far i've seen every minuite of the world cup so far. Marcus Villanova 14:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm only watching England's games, though I really should be preparing for exams. Shall we have it jointly hosted by Lovia and Canada, with San Marino as special guest team? Otherwise we'll find it hard to explain how they qualified. :) Semyon Edikovich 14:18, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::So your from england yea? USA will so lose i mean win? No they'll probaly Draw like 1-1 or 2-2 . I think it should be hosted by Lovia i'll pick a stadia. Marcus Villanova 14:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::The USA probably will win - England always fail. :( Still, I live in hope. By the way I made a map of countries taking part - in purple. Semyon Edikovich 14:28, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see what these colors mean ::::Green - Made Cup ::::Red - Failed to quailfy ::::Purple - Taking Part ::::Cool make the page now were all set but what lovia doesn't have a national team... shit. Marcus Villanova 14:38, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::We can just get a few players from these 6 teams. There's more than 23 players, and we can add a few as well. By the way, green countries on the map are the ones in the real WC... not ours. Semyon Edikovich 14:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::of course don't you know i'm the head of the LSCA you can make the roster. GTG sorry i'll be on around 6:00 EST but i'll try to catch the soccer match between ENG vs. USA... oh crap i've got a baseball and a rugby match today well i'll see the highlights. Oh i'm only 12 BTW... so yay make the page roster contries and all that well'll start the tourney in July it'll be fun! Marcus Villanova 14:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Philip Bradly-Lashawn of the LFF will be among the sponsors of the event, donating $2,000,000 and buying t-shirts and footballs for the players. BastardRoyale 14:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds good. Semyon Edikovich 15:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Its a deal then I love the idea. BastardRoyale 15:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way, I made a page; World Tournament. Semyon Edikovich 15:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed: long live the "recent changes" button! I also commented. BastardRoyale 15:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Picture time Hey Marcus . You're one of the guys in the 2010 Congress of whom we don't have a (realistic) picture. Perhaps an idea to upload a picture the press and Congress may use? If you do so, don't forget to check your wiki-age 07:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Humm i'll upload one... but i'll have to change my history... Marcus Villanova 20:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ... I'll keep the old history but here's my picture Marcus Villanova 20:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Tax Room As our new Chief Fiscal Services, you are asked to help out the Department of Finance in the [[Talk:Department of Finance/Tax Room|'Tax Room']]. Thanks. Percival E. Galahad 11:10, June 18, 2010 (UTC) vote Could you please vote for the 6point system, it's standing their but nobody is voting Jon Johnson 22:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I voted, my dear John. Ages ago it seems. 07:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry i didn't see but i'll probaly abstain I don't like it but as a member of PIGER we should of came of of a beter system. Marcus Villanova 23:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Interview Could you write an interview with famous fencer Henri Megrii in your newspaper (or another one)? You could make up the entire interview of course! ;-) BastardRoyale 18:46, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure i'll write it, i've got alot going on now so wait.. Marcus Villanova 20:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sure I'll wait! :-) BastardRoyale 10:02, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I rewrote your Census Act As some people wanted your Act to be rewritten I had a go, even tho' I'm not MOTC; have a look in the Second First Chamber. Hope you don't mind! Semyon E. Breyev 20:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :You could have re-rote it bur put it on my talk page non-MOTC are not alowwed!!!!! Thanks! Marcus Villanova 20:55, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::In fact every citizen is allowed to propose a law, that includes adaptions to other proposals. You must however be MOTC in order to vote. 11:36, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh right, that makes sense. Semyon E. Breyev 12:35, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yes Yuri is right but he first sai second chamber so.. thnx anyway! Marcus Villanova 20:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Shares I offered you the shares of LTV Jon Johnson 16:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank YOu!Marcus Villanova 21:21, July 4, 2010 (UTC) How are you working out the match results? I had an idea about this, but I wanted to see what you were already doing first. Semyon E. Breyev 19:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) (PS c'mon the Vnuki could have managed more than a draw!) Using the expansion mode for FIFA 2010 on PS3 Marcus Villanova 19:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) come again? Semyon E. Breyev 19:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) On FIFA 2010 you can create a team, so i created 12 with all the rosters and stuff. Marcus Villanova 19:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh that's cool - I hope it's not biased towards FC Villanova tho' Semyon E. Breyev 19:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) No but you can control how good the teams are should i post that FCV is about the third best in the league and Vnuki is 5th. Marcus Villanova 19:17, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :What about Contra? SjorskingmaWikistad 19:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'll post it on the forum! Marcus Villanova 19:30, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Team Could I make one football team that is based in Plains which could participate in the Leagea along with the others? I saw (and liked) your proposal. Dr. Magnus 07:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :The league has already started. SjorskingmaWikistad 09:58, July 18, 2010 (UTC) He made Luca Union yesterday. Today I made Plain Balls United. Dr. Magnus 10:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Apologies and Comrades I want to apologize for the current 'troubles' around Portland between me en Sjors. I just want to let you know that this conflict has no political influence what so ever. And maybe I'm a bit of a criticizer in the current times, sorry but I'm really trying to help. I hope we can work together like we could in the very beginning. And I'm looking forward to help working on your Local Politics idea, maybe you or I can work out a sandpit for this. I hope we stay comrades, because I think we need to unite more then ever, one strong voice can really change things around, and the bullying between me and sjors has to end, but I hope you understand my opinion too, I have really a lot to do now, with my 'herexamens', I just can't follow the speed of Sjors and certainly not his enthusiasm. If I may ask you one last question: Take a look at the list of railways, Yuri (and I) saw some problems their, could you check it and give your feedback, it would really help us out, if we gave too little info on the page, feel free to ask more info to either me or Yuri, With kind regards Jon Jon Johnson 22:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure but this is to anyone who as questions about the Local Political Party thing each Region would have a different name for there political Party. Marcus Villanova 14:31, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking and maybe it's better to work out a local policy than a local political party, since on the local level (meaning cities, towns, hamlets, and even maybe states) the only thing that needs to be done is to 'translate' the laws proposed in the congress into a way of governing this 'local' level. Maybe we can right sort of a officious law (maybe we can work with the title 'groupthink' since it isn't filled in fully) in which all of the leftist parties approve to govern the same on this local level, what do you think? Jon Johnson 06:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) TV You really need to do something about this town, it's falling apart. Semyon E. Breyev 15:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i know but no one knows i'm the mayor of the town! It was free functioned i got moved there but everyone else has given up on the town. Marcus Villanova 15:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe you should try and combine the two neighborhoods. (btw, maybe you should 'surprise adopt' Ricky Donia-McCrooke ) Semyon E. Breyev 15:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea what to neighborhoods your talking about and second if i'm gonna have children they'll be mine!=] Marcus Villanova 17:48, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, TV and Nicholasville of course. Semyon E. Breyev 18:34, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Well then I have to think about it. but i think that's up to Dimi or Yuri. Marcus Villanova 19:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually it's up to the involved mayor(s), chairmen and the governor. I'm pretty sure Dimitri is in those functions somewhere. 07:34, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I think we should propose a law that makes any citizen of a town or Hamlet any automatic member of that city council, and manditory yearly elections for mayoral spots, AND CAN WE FRECKING HAVE STATE ELECTIONS?!?Marcus Villanova 19:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Which state are you planning to stand in? Semyon E. Breyev 20:12, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::I agree that we really should have state elections but I don't need to say that this is probably the second worst time of the year to organize them (only preceded by Christmas-New Year). 07:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::If we would have state elections I would like to participate. Also, could I become a mayor? BastardRoyale 15:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::You can only become a mayor of a town that has none or is free functioned and if you live in that place. Marcus Villanova 15:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::So which states would you two try to get elected? I personally would go for Seven... Semyon E. Breyev 15:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well i live in Beaverwick, Adoha, and Train Village, so let me see would i want to run against Dimi or Yuri HELL NO i'll take my chances in Sofasi! Marcus Villanova 15:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Could I become the "Emperor of Asian Island"? BastardRoyale 15:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::No there's no such thing, what kinda question is that? Marcus Villanova 15:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lol, you should create that post if/when you become Clymene governor Marcus! Semyon E. Breyev 15:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::It would be a honary sorta thing! With no power and no reason but just to be fun with it! Marcus Villanova 16:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh and a heads up I'll be gone tommorow at NYC seeing buildings seeing Chicago (The Musical) and having fun and maybe two days if i'm going to see my reilatives! Marcus Villanova 16:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Have fun seeing buidings then! Semyon E. Breyev 16:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thnx GTG but might go on later! Marcus Villanova 16:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Finally: Reform has arrived [[Forum:First Chamber/2010 State Reform Bill|Dear MOTC, our 2010 State Reform Bill has finally arrived. We need you to read it through carefully, check for mistakes, possibly propose changes, express an opinion about it, etc. If all goes well, we might get the bill voted before the end of August, so that we can host State Elections get our states back on track. Please do your duty dutifully!]] 08:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Rename I renamed the stadium in Portland, just to make this a bit coherent Jon Johnson 20:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Vote Please check out LTC and vote about the logo... Jon Johnson 14:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Baron Of Donia Can you please writer a article abou the death of the Baron of Donia in Nova Times? Pierlot McCrooke 13:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe we need crying women, and women who pull their hair out, like in ancient times :p Jon Johnson 13:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : @Pierlot- Sure, i'll get to it. Marcus Villanova WLP 14:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Labo(u)r Can I fully renew the page, update logo's the party is dead, but has some great ideas, it shouldn't reamin a death article, maybe i can create a beautiful page... Jon Johnson 12:56, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :I already started you can rewind however, or ask a moderator to do so if you can't Jon Johnson 14:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) feedback Could you give feedback in my sandpit, on the credit time act Jon THE DUDE Johnson 20:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : kk i'll do it now! Marcus Villanova WLP 20:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) what about this? Jon THE DUDE Johnson 21:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC) OMG I love it ! THanks this is amazing! Marcus Villanova WLP 21:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome Jon THE DUDE Johnson 21:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I put it on the CT Page! We only need one more act for Jazz Portland to be filled! Was anyone planing to create pages for Blue Smith and the Golden Age Quintet? Marcus Villanova WLP 21:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll discuss it with dimi Jon THE DUDE Johnson 05:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Trial It has been more then enough of him. Things like this are just not tolerable. Could you please trial him again and block him for a very long time? It is time to end the charade once and for all. Dr. Magnus 19:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : I will. YOur back now? Please Stay! I'll contact Arthur... Marcus Villanova WLP 19:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw the charges. I am sort of occupied at the moment, but if you formalize your charges a bit more, and when I find time, your case might become a trial. A little patience will be necessary - but your goals will be reached if you remain patient, I am sure. -- 21:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::As the trial progresses, Marcus, I would be willing to serve as a witness and so could McCrooke and maybe Aesopos. As for your first question: I am not back. I am only here because McCrooke told me I had a message here concerning my castle and so I decided to come here and settle a few issues. Dr. Magnus 08:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Trial (2) You have a message from the Supreme Court at User talk:American Eagle. -- 14:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Chat Awesome... I want to know if you have a facebook or somthing so we can discuss the trial faster, mabe you can be a witness/Lawyer for me thanks! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :If you want to talk to me you can do it on IRC here http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=##llamada-nl. I am often on there and also Pierlot (under the name of Cavitas). Then we could discuss our strategy on how to make sure Drabo stays away from Lovia forever. Sounds good? Dr. Magnus 17:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::how do I use it, I just created an account to how do I contact you, my name is MarcusNova! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool. I will come online, give me 15 minutes or 30 minutes. ;) Dr. Magnus 17:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good i'm on the Lllandadam thingy network! Then Victory is ours! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am cavitas there Pierlot McCrooke 17:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Can you come at chat Pierlot McCrooke 18:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : Cool i'm on now (notic Time) Marcus Villanova WLP 20:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Unspoilt Nature I already made some rearrangements like altering the infobox, numbering the chapters and uploading images. I don't have time for the actual content of the story just yet but it definitely has to be rewritten. I'll have plenty of time from September the second onwards. 07:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) State Level Hi, Thanks for your comments in the pub, but whatever the King says we need to find a legal way of introducing a lower level which is able to execute the Federal Laws, like a Census should be a state involving competence, can you please help me find a legal solution. I hope you understand the speed at witch need to work. JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 18:48, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yes very fast!!! I know do you have a social network to communicate fast? FB, AIM, IRC. Please have one of those. I have a migran rightnow think about what might happen. Marcus Villanova WLP 18:50, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not that bad . Let me just explain my griefs for a start: The state level is now in paralyze, I think that's quite easy to see, the best example is the lush building of towns. I know that this is Federal Competence but other Laws witch are in FedLaw or Constitiution need to be executed on a lower level. I want to implement a lower level, without creation a possibility to think secession can start, what this basicly means is that we need to implement a controlling organisation which evaluates the state matters. The King is a bid afraid I guess because he lives in Belgium, there the country is already a long time going back words due to bad systems of the states (but that's to complicated to explain). I'll start a special page on which we can work, or maybe we can just work on the page where you counted the active users. JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 18:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, just start work under that count on User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Politics. And I totally agree we can have state level politics without have a Civil war. Were not like the US or Libertas, were better than that! We can have a state council or a Govenor without having battles! I hope Dimi isn't thinking that Lovia might turn into the U.S. south of the 1800's! Marcus Villanova WLP 19:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I know of what he is afraid, right now in Belgium we have o politician trying to separate the country, but that's just what i want to make impossible here. If we create a stable state level with no back doors for 'bad people' it will help the country JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 19:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Agreed, Are we sure that my parents did give you aaway and were long lost brothers? . Yeah look at the list on at User:Crystalbeastdeck09 there isn't one bad user there. We add one or two inactive or barley active members and there we go. A stable State Council that can decide small things like Taxes, Speed limits, Towns stuff like that. Again I think that Dimi is afraid of State's Right's that led to bad thing's in america Segregation/Slavery and a civil war. But Lovia isn't stupid america, it's Lovia. Marcus Villanova WLP 19:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Indeed we are responsible, and we are thinking of the future JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 19:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay let's move this convo over to my /Politics page. Where we can finalize a law mabey. Marcus Villanova WLP 19:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC) 23 Millstreet I can already protect it and recognise it as a state monument here if you want :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : Good. Marcus Villanova Walden 20:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Statistics Hey there, I'm preparing our very own really big Lovian survey and right now I need some basic data. Could you please give your age, nationality and a word best describing your religious and political stance. I need the IRL-data, if you wish not to publicize any of these I'll understand. Thanks. 11:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : KK here is info: *Michael Anthony Villanova (FB Name is Micheal Anthony) *American *I'm Half of Jewish and christian, but don't care about reiligion *IRL i'm Center-Left Marcus Villanova Walden 21:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot, I didn't really need the FB name. 06:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It was if you wanted to find me...it would be okay! Marcus Villanova Walden 19:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) New Sig test 14:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) It works! 14:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Marcus Villanova Walden 14:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I adapted it a little so that the images are equally big. I hope you don't mind. 14:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool! Thnx. When I become gov of Clymene i'll add the state seal, ! Marcus Villanova Walden 14:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I was just too late, the signature takes some more time to adjust. Don't you take on too many functions or the line of badges will be bigger than your name. 15:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Soon it'll be an entire line of stuff, I was even think of adding the logos of tall the places I live but then that would be getting stupid. 15:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Going back to the old. Marcus Villanova Walden 15:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Simplfying again to another simplier sig. It's also more mobile for other wikas! Marcus Villanova 15:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) hi! are you like the page admin or some thing like that? You might have seen me do sports pages. I'm a real sports guy. I realy like football, cricket, tennis : No not an admin but an avid editor! Hello and welcome to this wika. I am in congress and do alot about sports and the comissoner of the LSCA. Our sports league. When on a talk page use four of these things ~. Then people will know who is talking. or use the signature button on your toolbar. : More on sports: I am the owner of the Luca Union and commisioner of the LSCA we currently have a Soccer, curling and Rugby league. We are currenlty under the process of creating a Baseball, Cricket, and Basketball league. Marcus Villanova 20:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Your American. Then i should've said'' Soccer and not football. I'm British, by the way. Where in America do you live. I'm living near New York now : Ha maybe i'll run into you. I'm living in New york. . Nah I understood it. I'm a big Man U fan and love Rugby. I like american sports too though. Marcus Villanova 20:31, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Challengers Cup 2010 Hi marcus, we're short 2 teams for the Challengers cup cricket series. I was wondering if you would want to make a cricket team to participate? Horton11 21:01, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : Will do..tomorow i'm getting off soon. Yeah I'll make a team! I like baseball better than cricket but it's okay! Marcus Villanova 21:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not that much of a cricket fan either but Lovia needs sports variety. Apologies Marcus Villanova, we have had our differences in the past and I regret the numerous occasions in which I have insulted you. Forgive the mistakes of an old man, who temporarily forgot who he truly was. Perhaps I got carried away, but it was my mistake and I should have controlled myself. I have always been a gentleman and was well raised but years on the farm and at sea have made me… well, kind of rough around the edges. In South Africa they would have called me a ‘dwaas’ and a ‘klein aap’, in the Afrikaner language. That roughly translates as: “fool and little monkey”, that’s what my late mother would have called me, may God have her soul. I have also insulted many other people and I have apologized to them in the Speakers Corner at the end of my speech, but I feel like I have insulted you more then the others so a personal apology would be in place. Please forgive the mistakes of an old man who was not thinking straight, and let us talk like equals. I shall no longer look down upon you and insult you. You have not done anything to deserve such a treatment. Drabo13 09:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : I hope this is true. If so then it is accepted. Marcus Villanova 19:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Important message You have been made the owner of Donia Castle after I killed off my character, but I noticed two users, one of whom is our King, have deciced they want the castle to be blown up. Surely you are against this. Your old comrade, Dr. Magnus 17:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : Of course. I'll try to defend it!Marcus Villanova 19:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) check this out http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User:Horton11/Lovian_Currency Just someting i was working on. maybe we could use it for Lovian money I see it...remember use four ~ or use sig button! Marcus Villanova 20:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) sorry :) Horton11 20:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks! thanx for ur vote in Osjenna, Marcus! 20:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :WALDEN KICKS ASS 20:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::No Truer words! I borught a propsal in the Walden Election Council. I think that should be our Walden Forum! Marcus Villanova 20:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::good idea! seems like you're sweeping all competition of the map in clymene! A True Waldener State! 20:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes I'm very happy lately! Marcus Villanova 20:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::and you should be! mr. Governor ;) 20:49, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Don't count your chickens before they hatch! Please knock on wood! Marcus Villanova 20:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::ah yes :D 20:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Villanova Inc. So, if ''Sides is now in the hands of Villanova Inc., then I should ask your permission to greenlight the Libertan (and Dutch) spin-off magazine [http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Koe%27Koe Koe'Koe]. (proposed template, if Dimi allows it, since I copied it from his original). Regards ;) Echocho 11:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : Actually we dropped sides from our ownership yesterday...uhhh we still own alot of medis though. Marcus Villanova 16:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Dropped it like a hot potato, as they say, haha. That's fine, I have no plans with Sides, I was just curious as to who owns it now so I could add that to the article of the new magazine in Libertas. :) Echocho 19:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: yeah kinda I think sides is dead. Marcus Villanova 20:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Proposal i was wondering mabey your company Villanova Inc could join with Fedecinc Group to make a new company. Its just an idea, but it might actually be good Horton11 04:01, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : Nah I to stay Villanova Inc. . Marcus Villanova 20:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC) The NPO indeed is very moderate (read the entire article: Oceana nationalism) as Censuree said, or how you called it, Oceana who are simply proud of their state. Bucu 14:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : kk. Marcus Villanova 21:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Keeping up with... ...the Kardashians is very annoying but it is popular. I wanna make a Lovian version with the Donia Clan. There are quite a few similarities; a large family without a father and with mostly annoying, spoiled members (like, Dalia Donia). It would be the first reality show Lovia ever saw, and it's gonna be a huge soap opera full of bullshit and crazyness. Dr. Magnus 16:31, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : OMG sounds hilarious need money to finance it? Villanova Inc. could help! Really sounds funny! GTG NOw or in a minute or two, I'm going to campgain for the New York's govenor's race! Horay!!! Marcus Villanova 16:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Enjoy! And yes, your finance and help would be great, its gonna be big, bad and funny as hell! Dr. Magnus 16:40, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Dear Hurbanovan Time has come to support your candidate, Oos Wes Ilava (CCPL)! He needs your vote, otherwise, Oceana will lose its identity. Please consider a vote before October 18 when the vote closes! Many thanks in advance! Bucu 11:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : I might. Bucu can we discuss this matter somewhere like a IRC channel?Marcus Villanova 14:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Please be loyal to Walden. Andy will bring porgress Pierlot McCrooke 14:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::@Marcus: you can talk to Bucu on IRC but it'll have to wait 2 hours; he is blocked for insulting Pierlot. Dr. Magnus 14:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Andy will indeed bring progress! Let's support him! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ahhh I see. @Peilot - We've already swept the elections if Ooos becomes Govenor we have one less enemy and Andy will give a good green approach to the state while Keeping the precious lion asleep. Marcus Villanova 14:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::I rather have a strong, progressive leader than a conservative lion... 14:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::A true politician speaking! I'm impressed, Villanova, I must say. The old Baron could have not said it better! Dr. Magnus 14:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Marcus, don't change my boy! Andy is the best candidate! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::A waldener voting a party against women and that is really conservative is like a extreme right voting Groenlinks Pierlot McCrooke 14:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Listen to pierlot he's right (green i mean) JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 14:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sure whatever. Now please stop i can't even make an edit on my frecking talk page! ! I'll think about it all! Marcus Villanova 14:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I wonder what will happen; will Marcus succumb to peer pressure or will he make a wise decision? A wise man would vote Ilava, a boy would follow the advice of jesters. One enemy less or ten enemies more? Dr. Magnus 14:50, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's one of the reasons I don't like the right beacuse they attck, attack, attack, and look plain stupid. Marcus Villanova 14:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Wrong again. Your words are empty, as are the heads of those serving you with their worthless advice. Oos is not right, he is not an extremist, he is a friendly, reasonable guy with a good sense of humour. A good Christian, a good human being and one our finest contributors. Dr. Magnus 15:00, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::@marcus:That is why you should vote andy, a member of your own party. He doesnt attack. He tries to make love/peace. He also brings progress Pierlot McCrooke 15:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah like a said more insults.Marcus Villanova 15:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Have we gotten this far? Are we fighting over each other's votes now? It is only logical to endorse the candidate of your own party no matter who advices what. 15:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Let me just add this to the talk page. Echocho 15:07, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::@Yuri - I know Yesterday i went around saying "Vote for Cuomo not the Homo Hater." I hope Lovia isn't beoming America ! Marcus Villanova 15:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Marcus, could you give me this one last chance? i would really appreciate your vote. i know you care about the peace, and so do i. Having an elected waldener doesn't mean war, does it? It means nature, environment, peace, progressivism, thriving times...! please? i promise Oceana will not do away with OWTB's heritage! 10:43, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :C'mon Marcus :). Andy could still win! And I'm sure he'll do the best for Oceana. That's why we're in his party, right?, because we know he's good. Martha Van Ghent 13:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I think about it. Marcus Villanova 19:57, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you... ...take a look at: The Tragic Life of A.M. Donia? You may like it, Dr. Magnus 20:35, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : I'll take a gander at it. Marcus Villanova 21:47, October 21, 2010 (UTC)